My Arrogant Prince
by Chibi Koi no Kakarotto
Summary: Capter Five Update! Rape, abuse, Chi Chi bashing (Getting there! ), Yaoi between Goku and Vegeta (if I ever get that far, mind you), and a little Goten and Trunks...
1. Loyalty Unanswered

My Arrogant Prince

Author's Note

__

Hello! I'm not sure where I'm goin' with this, and for now, I would consider this just a one-shot if I were you… I know, I know, the beginning sucks and it really isn't very well thought out… I really hope to actually right a second chapter, and maybe even continue this… If I do whind up doing that, then this has to be done… Goku has to have all this happen to him to get on with the story… I hope you like it…

****

Warnings

__

Well, there are many warnings I have to say… Rape, abuse, Chi Chi bashing (I hate her), Yoai or Slash, or whatever it is (I did spell yoai right, right? Or is it yaoi?) between Goku and Vegeta (if I ever get that far, mind you), and maybe a little Goten and Trunks in the near future? Dominance and Submission and many things, if I ever truly do get this off the ground…

****

Disclaimer

__

I do not own Dragonball Z characters, nor the song, that's_ by Linkin Park. I probably don't own this idea, neither, but I'm not sure… I just want to try this… Oh, I also can't exactly say I have a planned plot, exactly, just so you know…_

****

I will post this at the bottom as well, so you can read it…

Enjoy.

__

Chibi Kakarotto Koi

How do you think,

I've lost so much…  
I'm so afraid,

That I'm out of touch…  
How do you expect,

I will know what to do…  
When all I know,

Is what you tell me to…  
By _Linkin Park_ **'By Myself'**

****

Chapter One

__

Loyalty Unanswered

(Normal Point of View)

Son Goku landed tiredly onto his booted feet right outside his small capsule house that he shared with his wife, Chi Chi. He was in a plain white t-shirt and pliable blue faded jeans and black boots. Chi Chi had refused to allow him to work at the place he did dressed like "a baka." Or those were her words. He had just gotten home from his long tiring day at the new job he had gotten.

It was not what most would consider respectable, but he had been refused everywhere else he applied to. Chi Chi swore that they truly needed the money, so he had taken it in a heartbeat. No one knew where he worked or what he did. They just assumed that Chi Chi wouldn't let him out of the house because he had to do the chores or something else. Or that was what everyone thought behind Chi Chi's back.

To her face they just asked, but behind her back they assumed that he had pulled another stupid mistake and she was punishing him for it in her own way. If they knew what he did, they'd never look at him in the same way again. The truth is, he was a dancer. An exotic dancer. As in the kind you found in clubs that people under 21 weren't allowed inside.

Oh the working people there were pretty nice, telling him to ignore what certain customers did, and he was very good at hiding his blushes when doing certain _acts_, he wasn't sure if it was worth the money he got doing it. When they were first married so long ago, Chi Chi had seemed content with his ways and truly happy in their small home. But now she just needed more, and more, and more. Sighing, he used the back of his hand to wipe the rest of the glitter on his left eyelid and walked doggedly to the steps, choosing to forgo dinner tonight, as he was too tired. Yawning so wide that he showed his sharp canine-like teeth and then cracking his jaw a little he made his way to the couch.

Chi Chi didn't welcome him to her bed anymore because of his tail mysteriously growing back. At the last minute he made his way to the bed, noticing that his usual pillow and blanket were missing. He headed to the bedroom because that's where Chi Chi usually put them away in. He was so tired that he wasn't truly using his heightened senses. He was a little distracted at what he did today at work.

He had gotten to work at ten that morning as it took an hour to get all of his costume and make-up on. His exotic features made him a favourite of the crowds, even though he had only started working a month ago. He had pulled on his tight leather pants with deliberately slits on legs to show off his slightly tanned skin. He wore no shoes. A hole had been made for his thick tail.

His shirt was see-through, and the sleeves fishnet-like. It showed off his figure. He had on a collar and leash, which he held in his hands usually, unless he was asked to do a certain act. There were a few chains decoratively put on him as well. His hair was allowed to be its normally crazy self, but some parts were brushed down to cover his eyes a little to give him a mysterious look. His eyelids were dabbed with usually crimson and sometimes gold or dark blue glitter or eye shadow.

__

I swear that sometimes I feel like a hooker or something on that stage, Goku thought as he slowly walked down the hall. But in the back of his mind, a snarling voice shouted that he basically _was_ when he went to that club. As he got nearer to the door he suddenly heard a very recognising sound. Something that he thought only _he_ could make her do. Something that he thought that only _he_ was _allowed_ to do to make her sound that way.

Some part of him denied what he was positive was happening beyond the closed door. Another wailed out inside him and it felt like there was a mirror that was shattering. He sniffed the air guardedly, truly hoping one last minute that he was wrong. He then slowly reached out to the door handle and turned it, pushing in as the door gave way to the sight beyond. He stepped through to see the unmistakeable sight of his wife in their bed, moaning as she was being taken roughly from behind by another man.

He stared, shocked and not knowing what to do as the two continued without knowing he was there before he opened his mouth, speaking in a weak, distressed voice.

"Chi Chi? Wh-what's going on?" He was almost in tears as the two froze, Chi Chi jumping up with a high shriek, grabbing for the sheets that the shocked man had tied quickly around his waist and was backing away, probably trying to find a way to get away from the 'mad husband' (obviously he had been there before). She searched wildly a few seconds before grabbing a pillow and hiding behind it.

"Goku! It¾ this isn't what it looks like! I¾ " She quickly said in a breathless tone.

"Why, Chi Chi? Haven't I given you everything you've asked for? I've gotten that job. I buy you whatever you want if I can afford it. What else do you want?" He said the last part in an almost-weepy voice.

The man looked between the two and then scrambled towards the door, making sure to side-step Goku and not allowing him to see his back before dashing out the room, and probably leaving. While he had done this Goku had gnashed his teeth and snarled at the man who had dared to touch his wife, even if it was obvious that she was a willing partner. He balled his hands into fists and bent down gasping for breath, desperately trying to not cry. He had never pictured that this could happen. But he couldn't ignore the signs.

She had started to wear a lot of perfume lately, obviously hiding the other's scents. And he said others because his senses were going haywire. It seemed that the one man's scent had broken the barrier hiding all the others.

"How many others?" He said in a quiet voice; very calm. She flinched at that.

"F-five." She said quietly. He let out a harsh laugh then shook his head in mock amusement.

"I was a fool, wasn't I? A Kami-damned blind _fool_." He shouted the last word. She couldn't look at him. She had taken one look into the devastated face and had seen pain beyond what she had ever seen before. And she, his wife, had caused it. Had put it there.

__

I could smell it all along, but never could admit it to myself. He snarled in his mind. But the anger soon dissipated and changed to unspeakable shame and pain.

"You had no idea what I've been through at that job, that _you_ asked me to take, that _you_ practically _ordered_ me to take. And even as I signed that contract, I could see that disgust in your eyes for the job, the only job that I'm obviously good at, you told me that it was what you wanted, no _needed_ me to do. It was just to get me out of the house until almost midnight so you could _fuck_ your brains out, wasn't it?" He said in a pained voice, although the last part had all the venom he could muster on it. She glared at him with the last part; shame obviously replaced by anger.

"It's _your_ fault, Goku! If you were just a normal, respectable husband, then I would have never went looking for another. You were dead for years, and then came back, expecting me to start fresh with you. You should have at least been able to become a _construction worker_ at least, but you had to had a clumsy accident that got you fired and banned all in the same go, didn't you, you _baka_! It was you who can't work at a fast food restaurant because you can't stop _eating_ the damned food instead of fixing and serving it to them.

"But NO! You had to only be good at being a whore!" She shouted. This stung Goku like a physical blow and he just fell to his knees and looked so powerless. A gleam was in Chi Chi's eyes now. She obviously had a _lot _to say.

"I decided that if you're going to be a whore, then I needed to obviously find some other man to _love_!" She finished. But her growing blind anger was not. She looked around, suddenly, looking for something to hit him with to get her anger out of her. She found an iron. She through it right at the impassive man's head. It hit dead on and his head snapped back, like he had been slapped across the cheek by her hand.

She shrieked in anger, still and looked for something else. She found a point-ended metal bar that Goku was going to use to put up new curtains later on in the next day.

"I don't _want_ to do this to you, Goku. But I can't think of another way to get it through your thick _hide_." She said in a dangerous voice like she was trying to explain why the sky was blue to a child. Goku said nothing, just kneeled, looking so forlorn and ashamed.

She brought the bar across his chest and he winched. Although everywhere else on him wouldn't have felt it like that, he had been sensitive around his heart ever since Mirari Trunks had given that Virus medicine to him **(A/n: I never saw those episodes, but work with me here it's a guess Mirari Trunks had Goku take it…)**. She brought the bar across the same spot again and this time he yelped and scrambled back towards the door, but she used the bar like a bat and swung with all her might, hitting and forcefully turning his head. When she raised it again a cut had been where the bar had sliced into his cheek a little.

Something inside him told him that she had no right to do this to him. It fought inside him, wanting to get to her, but he held it in as another part of him (one that was quickly becoming quieter and weaker) fought for all he was worth to hold the other in. She kept thrashing at his chest and head as he tried to move away from her as a child would from his worst punishment from his abusive parent.

__

You're not this ningen's whipping boy! You're a Saiyajin! If she doesn't stop on her own, make_ her!_

He gritted his teeth, his last strands of control starting to snap, but before he was about to actually do something about her, Chi Chi took a last shot. But instead of her using the long part of the rail, she used the pointed edge and had aimed at his heart. She had that slight crazed look in her eyes. He lay gasping, putting a hand against his heart and looked up at her sadly.

"Why?" He said in a gasping voice. She looked at him before raising her hand above her head for the final strike.

"Because you are a freak. Not meant to be here and undeserving to live. Goodbye, _Whore_!" She said before bringing it down, but at the last minute his control snapped just a little and he grabbed the pole from her and threw it to the side. He snarled at her.

"You haven't the right to touch me or even _think _about killing _me_ off, you ningen!" He suddenly reined that part of himself in and looked at her in slight shock. Then he thought of the only thing to do.

"I don't understand why you are doing this Chi Chi, and I don't understand why you are hurting me. I love you, but it doesn't seem to be enough for you anymore. I hope you are happy with your new life. Goodbye." He said in an emotionless voice. He then walked out the door.

(Goku's Point of View)

It makes no since; why she would just go frenetic like that and just start _that_ all over again. I remember she used to do that to me all the time, and I had truly thought she was over it, when I returned. I rub my chest painfully, knowing full well that I was _very_ lucky tonight. She did worse before, but she had never actually tried to outright _kill_ me before tonight either. I sigh and, thinking that I'm far away enough from my home I mean my _ex_-house I land in a clearing in the middle of a huge forest.

I fall to my knees when landing and pound my hands against the mossy ground. But the memories, all the same, started to assault me…

(Normal Point of View)

He woke very slowly, but couldn't see a thing. He started to worry when he noticed he felt very weak and couldn't sense anything around him, not even his own chi. He started, then, to notice that he had on a thick collar around his neck and was tied up with what felt like rope. He also noticed that the thing he was laying on was cold and level. A smoothed out rock, perhaps?

He finally realized that he was blindfolded, but it didn't alleviate the problem that he was _blind_folded. He tried to use his hearing, but he only heard his slightly quickened breath and his slightly faster-than-normal heartbeat.

__

Where am I? Alright Goku, calm down. . . Okay. What's the last thing I remember? He tried to think back but his head was pounding hard, making it difficult to concentrate.

Hmmm… _The last thing I remember is coming home from sparring; Chi Chi had opened a bottle of something and held it up to my nose, telling me to sniff it and whether I liked her new perfume¾_

He cried out when a particularly vicious throb in his mind pulsated he lost that train of thought for a moment. Chi Chi? Did something in the perfume do something to him? Chi Chi knew his senses, particularly his smell, were particularly powerful after sparring with others, especially ever sense the last battle with Piccolo when he was evil, he had felt as if a piece of himself had cracked a little and he had started to want to spar _a lot_ more. But she had seemed a little desperate…

Perhaps she hadn't known that the perfume could knock him out and had left him on a rock to try and get help. But it didn't explain why he was tied up or blindfolded… He tried to loosen the binds or break them but couldn't. Suddenly a cool breeze made him shiver a little. Without his chi he was a little vulnerable to the weather…

But then he realized that he had on only a thing hardly covering his private area. It was like only a piece of cloth. He had on nothing else except the ropes and collar.

Suddenly it sounded like someone was walking close by towards him. Unembarrassed with his lack of clothing, he shifted, trying to loosen the ropes.

"Hey! Is anyone there? Can you help me give these things off and this darn collar thing off? It's kind of impairing me. Hello?" He frowned. The person, he tried to sniff again, but his nose seemed to not work very well since he had sniffed that perfume, came and seemed to just be staring down at him, not speaking or moving.

"Are you there? I heard you come over, but why aren't you helping me out?" He asked in a naïve voice, confused. The person above him shifted.

"Because, Goku. I put you there for a reason." A female voice said. A female in _Chi Chi's_ voice said.

"Chi Chi? Is that you? Why'd you do that? I feel kind of weak right now. And why am I tied up and blindfolded?" He asked in a perplexed voice.

"Because, Goku. You've been a _baaaad _boy." She said in a mocking voice. She traced her fingers down his chest and flank. He shivered but frowned.

"What do you mean, Chi Chi? I haven't done anything bad. And we can't do this here. You said we should only do that in the bedroom…" He said. She chuckled frostily.

"Well. I've changed my mind. You need to be punished, anyways, _darling_." She said '_darling_' in a sarcastic voice. He followed her with his ears and nose, worried when she stopped touching him so he couldn't truly be sure if she was close or farther away. Suddenly there was a slicing sound through the air and he cried out as a sharp object, obviously a knife, was stabbed into his left side. She twisted it and then yanked it out before slowly licking the blood that glistening the blade. She moaned.

"Your blood tastes sweet… A little different than the blood I've tasted before. But they were all humans… It must be because you're an _alien_." she said the word like a curse. She then started cutting into him at odd places and then climbed on top of him, rubbing almost playfully, if he wasn't seriously bleeding and feeling like one of his lungs had been pierced it was have been "playful", against him before easing down his body to forcefully get him excited.

Over the years she had learned all of his body, while he was still terrified of crushing her with his strength. She controlled all things in the bedroom, and up until this point he had always thought it normal. He shuddered and tried to ignore the happenings of his body, knowing, somehow, that he had lost this fight of wills. He shut off from reality and just stayed emotionless, while his mind withdrew, it all started to be a horrible dream…

Soon it was over with and he flinched as she crawled off of him in contentment. His senses still were dulled to the point he was practically a vegetable. While he still had his eyes closed, trying to block out everything, Chi Chi was muttering and moving around in something before she pulled out the Dragonballs.

She turned to him with a smirk.

"Open your eyes, Darling… Good. You won't ever remember this day, I gaurentee it. But I'm sure something inside you will remember until our next… _appointment¾ " She started, gathering the seven balls together._

"Chi Chi," Goku said in a dull, tired voice, "How will you hide this from the Kais? Or Dende for that matter?" She laughed at him.

"You don't get it yet, do you? The Kais… well, the Kais we'll just have to discuss this at another time… Suffice to say, Dende is very well distracted right now. Now. Shenron! Rise forth, I call on you!" She shouted as the Dragonballs glowed¾

Suddenly Goku was at another _appointment_ with Chi Chi… Again in the same place, and again he was too weak… Was it a part of a wish to the Eternal Dragon? Again, he woke seemingly by himself, blindfolded. But this time it seemed he was, with no reason, terrified…

It was almost like his body knew what was happening before he did¾ he suddenly whimpered as the same thing from last time happened again, and he suddenly remember the last time in the middle of Chi Chi's speech… She used the same reasoning behind her actions as before, but then suddenly he had remembered and started shivering and trying to get away from her caresses, without asking the foolish questions of last time. And what's more, she knew that he realized it as well…

The same thing happened for repeated times until finally his memories brought him to where he was again. The only differences in them was the areas Chi Chi abused or injured and the ways she did this. He never understood why he had never questioned the scars on his body he couldn't remember getting. But finally he did. And as he finally broke free of the memories his mind shut down…

****

Author's Note

__

Hello! I'm not sure where I'm goin' with this, and for now, I would consider this just a one-shot if I were you… I know, I know, the beginning sucks and it really isn't very well thought out… I really hope to actually right a second chapter, and maybe even continue this… If I do whind up doing that, then this has to be done… Goku has to have all this happen to him to get on with the story… I hope you like it…

****

Warnings

__

Well, there are many warnings I have to say… Rape, abuse, Chi Chi bashing (I hate her), Yoai or Slash, or whatever it is (I did spell yoai right, right? Or is it yaoi?) between Goku and Vegeta (if I ever get that far, mind you), and maybe a little Goten and Trunks in the near future? Dominance and Submission and many things, if I ever truly do get this off the ground…

****

Disclaimer

__

I do not own Dragonball Z characters, nor the song, that's_ by Linkin Park. I probably don't own this idea, neither, but I'm not sure… I just want to try this… Oh, I also can't exactly say I have a planned plot, exactly, just so you know…_

****

Like I said, I would post this at the bottom so you could read it if you happened to skip it…

Enjoy.

__

Chibi Kakarotto Koi


	2. A Painful Guise

My Arrogant Prince

****

By: Chibi Kakarotto Koi **or** Chibi Koi no Kakarotto

(I had forgotten to put this Ý here the last time! Forgetful me!)

**__**

I don't care which one you call me, I like them both…

Author's Note

__

Obviously I've decided to write another chapter! After those lovely reviews, how could I not? I'm sorry it took so long… My computer erased the whole bloody original chapter, so I had to start over from scratch…And then I had to get off the thing without getting to complete the chapter… And then _I got a little lazy… --¿_

But I still warn you, that more than likely this will never get finished, as I just don't think I have the ability to.. I'm hoping I am wrong, because I so do want to put this out in the world. I want_ to finish this, but I don't think it will add up to all the _great_ stories out there…_

I want to say thank you to The Chi Chi Slaughter House_, if only to say that I want to dedicate this to her, for all the good ideas I've gotten from reading '_No Title As Yet_'. Its one of my favourites, I have to tell ya!_

Also I want to thank my other reviewer, suisheu_, for reviewing as well!_

I don't want to disappoint you, so I just want you to know this before hand, please understand that I don't know if this will ever be completed…

****

Disclaimer

__

I don't own the Dragonball Z characters, but I would definitely _loooovvvvveeee to own Vegeta and Kakarotto… coughs Excuse me, Goku… Also, I have to warn you all, I never did see _all_ of Dragonball or Dragonball Z, or that _horrid_ rendition called Dragonball GT… WHERE'D THEY GET THE NERVE TO CUT POOR ICKLE Veggie'S HAIR???? Also, I do not own the below lyrics… They are '_Kryptonite_' by _'3 Doors Down_.'_

****

Warnings

__

Rape, abuse, Chi Chi bashing, Yaoi between Goku and Vegeta (if I ever get that far, mind you), and maybe a little Goten and Trunks in the near future? Dominance and Submission and many things, if I ever truly do get this off the ground…

You called me strong,

You called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep…  
You took for granted all the times,  
I never let you down…

You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you would be dead…  
I picked you up,

And put you back on solid ground…  
By _3 Doors Down_ **'Kryptonite'**

****

Chapter Two

__

A Painful Guise

(Goku's Point of View)

I don't know how long it took, but I finally returned from my coma-like rest… When I did, all I could wonder was how I couldn't remember all this, and why, if Chi Chi had been able to use the Dragonballs without anyone else's knowledge? No one ever said anything about not being able to use them within the last few years… The Kais would have told me something by _now_… I pulled my legs to me, wrapping my tail around myself to gather some form of comfort…

How had I let this happen?

I don't know how long I stayed in this position, but I finally decided I had to go _somewhere_. I finally got the brilliant idea to hide out at my Grandpa's old house… It might still be up. I wanted to be somewhere comforting and familiar for a while… The only emotions in me were hurt and this creeping numbness…

I tried to take off into the air, but my strength wasn't up to it and I almost plummeted to the ground. I caught myself in time and just stayed close to the ground as I made my slow and numb way in the direction of my childhood home. It would be welcoming. It would bring me back to the days _before_ I met Bulma and everyone else. Before I ever thought the Dragonballs as a _tool_.

It took a long time, but I finally made it to the rundown shack. It was in bad repair and practically in ruins, but it was still standing. Forestry was growing over it, but it wasn't too bad. To stay in for a while, at least. I walked carefully on the badly squeaking floorboards, some feeling a little too weak to hold my weight, but those I tried to avoid.

The three-room house was obviously abandoned, as I hade not done anything to leave it protected since I suddenly up and left. Dust covered everything, and there was a spoiled and rotting smell coming from the area I remembered my younger self using as a kitchen-type area. No doubt I had left food. I decided to ignore it for a while and made for one of the other rooms. One had been our room, the other our sitting and resting area.

That had been where I kept the Dragonball after he died. I walked into the room, hoping I had left some type of thing I could use for bedding. I found old animal skins piled together, and not caring for anything else, fell to them and curled into a ball, familiar old scents surrounding me as I wrapped my tail around myself to try and stifle the painful feelings lurking in my mind. And then…

I fell into a troubled dream of when I was younger…

But it was a lot different than what I remember of my childhood.

For one thing, I didn't remember some of the things that were shown…

It's almost like it's a part of myself I had forgotten long ago…

(Normal Point of View)

__

He opened his eyes from he cryogenically induced sleep as the pod doors opened with a hiss of releasing air. The scanners had configured that the planet's atmosphere was much similar to that of Vegeta-sai, however, the gravitation was much more lighter. How could those¾ what were they again, Earthlings?¾ stand this lightness_ about them? He unbuckled, but tripped slightly out of the pod. He looked around. The planet was¾_

"Peaceful. How pathetic. These creatures must be really weak…" The strangely young, but obviously intelligent child, seemingly no older than three **(A/n: umm? I'm not exactly familiar with that part of his story… Sorry… Just pretend that on Vegeta-sai that their child grow slowly and are highly intelligent… Obviously they most be if Vegeta came out as alright as he is! ) **_years old said without using his scanner that covered his right eye with a green screen, but when he spoke it wasn't in any of the native languages from the planet. He turned back to the pod, flipping switches labelled in an unfamiliar, but fascinatingly pleasant writing and then a scratching sound, slightly high, came from the pod, much like a microphone's fizzing sound. He spoke then, in his tongue of his species._

"Date **(A/n: I don't know timeline dates or anything, so I'm making something up… sorry)**_ of the Hundredth and thirteenth year of His Majesty, King Vegeta of the House Vegeta of the Mazu Gouzoku family…" and with a long pause, for though he remembered his teachings he did have a personal feeling of dislike to the horrid ice-jin, even without meeting the creature, "And of Lord Frieza. This is Third Class Saiyajin, Kakarotto, son of Bardock, of the family motif of Akaaka _**(A/n: I made this up to help the story… It means Bright Reddish in Japanese. I don't know about Bardock (Dock), but the names Radditz (Radish) and Kakarotto (Carrot) have to do with the colour red/ orange, depending on who you are so I just went with that for a last name)**_. I have made it to the planet, in the far quadrants of the Frieza Empire, file named E454C22. The Planet's atmosphere reads 78 percent nitrogen, 28 percent oxygen, 0.9 percent argon, 0.03 percent carbon dioxide, and trace amounts of other gases…" He continued reading out what the Pod said and what he could detect for thirty minutes, giving his first report on the planet. Soon he would search the planet for its population, see if any were strong or good enough for slavery, and then kill the others._

After finishing the report he began to explore the surroundings a little more closely. The vegetation was almost the same as Vegeta-sai, but with slight colour variation and shape differences. He noticed that the water, instead of the beautiful red he had learned from his pod that his planets' water was, it_ was clear and had a slight blue tinge to it. He noticed some flying animals and just one sun. He continued away from his pod, not worrying, since his scanner could show him where it was if he needed to get back._

Soon his wanderings brought him to a wooden cabin-like structure, with a smokestack with grey smoke billowing out. 'Ah, my first experience with one of the populace_,' he thought with bloody delight. He twiddled with a knob on his scanner to see the power level of the individual inside. He knew the person to be male and along only because of his sense of smell. The power readings were lower than his, otherwise he wouldn't be on this planet, but significantly high._

Hmm… Perhaps he would do as a slave? He wasn't sure, but didn't think over it too long. Suddenly he moved into a defensive stance. The person was coming out of his house.

He looked weak! And he also looked similar to Saiyajin's

But his scanner had told a different story. He dropped the defensive stance quickly, trying to look blank. The man called out to him in a slightly funny language. It sounded like a sub-language of one of the farther planets that was in Frieza's Sector. He only knew this because while in the pod while asleep the computers had been teaching him ever since he left Vegeta-sai.

It had been maybe seven space cycles **(A/n: I have no clue in _Hell_ what I'm talking about. Just look at it like this… one cycle equals a year and a half in Earth years… So Kakarotto is nine and a half Earth years old… He bumped his head a quarter of an Earth year and forgot everything, and thinks he's been with his "Grandpa" his whole life, okay? I think he meets Bulma when he's eleven Earth years right? His Grandpa had died sometime that I don't know, but he dies just a year before Kakarotto meets her in this story, okay?) **_since he had been born on Vegeta-sai and sent on his mission, _this_ mission, to purge the planet of its populace and wait for Vegeta-sai to get his beacon from his pod to come and collect him. It had taken him a long time to get there, but he planned to complete this mission. He thought to the language that was like the one the man was speaking and he slowly tested this out._

"H-hello, I aim lost." He said shakily. He knew some of the words were a little messed up, but hoped he had gotten it right. The old man seemed to not have a problem with this and carefully walked up to the child, bending down to meet him eye-to-eye.

"Ah! So you do_ understand me, child," the man started _**(A/n: I am sorry, I can't remember Kakarotto's Grandpa very well, so I'm not sure if I got his way of speaking or actions down right…) **_in a soothing voice, "You're lost, are you? Can you tell me your name, Child? Mine is Son Gohan." He said._

"I, I-I don't remember…" Kakarotto said in a worried voice, although in side his mind he was grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat who ate the canary, but he didn't know this saying. Son Gohan lifted the boy into his arms and looked around worriedly, wondering where the boy's parents could have been.

"Do you mean to say you don't know where your parents are?" Gohan said in a worried voice. Kakarotto bit his lip, making him look miserable.

"I don't remember!" He said with a wail, and burst into tears. 'I never knew I was a good faker like this **(A/n: He doesn't know the word for actor yet…)**._' he thought with a feral grin. Gohan carried him into his house, deciding to take the boy in, or at least until the boy's parents came back, or he remembered something…_

(Normal Point of View, but Starting with Son Gohan)

The boy was very harsh in his manners, and obviously was very strong. It came to a shock for Gohan to learn of the boy's tail. He allowed it, not saying anything. He disappeared to the pod every day, recording his findings, and probably was a little ill-tempered to the old man, but it was his nature, and he was getting restless, but had wanted to learn as much as possible before going on with his purge. But that all changed with one day…

(Normal Point of View, but Starting with Kakarotto)

He was coming back to the cabin, after his normal recording session, with his tail, for once, not wrapped around his waist but free to dance around. He had stopped using the scanner the day Gohan had found him, not wanting to have to answer any questions, though strangely, the man, though obviously intelligent, didn't question him as much as he expected. He normally kept his tail around his waist for protection and safe reasons, but today he was feeling just a little too relaxed. That's why he had ignored his sense of smell when disaster hit him. He had thought the creature just something passing through, and his hearing had said as much, but it was obviously more intelligent than he had given him.

Underestimation.

Something that a Saiyajin rarely did twice after learning from a previous learning experience. And something that all seemed to learn very quickly. And it just happened to be the day that Kakarotto, now named "Goku" to Gohan, though he shuttered every time the name was spoken, would learn a lesson that would, unknowingly, be engraved into his being forever…

(Normal Point of View)

The only warning he got was a twig snapping, which right away had him whirling around to try and meet with what was in back of him. This was a little faster than a normal humans speed with turning, but no one was there at the moment… He had enough time to raise his hands in defence before the weight of the large cat slammed_ into him, making him grunt as he fell and got off one shot of chi before the back of his head meet and became _great_ friends with Mr. I'm-a-Sharp-Pointy-Rock, and he was out like a light._

It was a good thing that Gohan, who had completed his chores he had had that day, had decided to meet the boy half way from the direction he always returned to the house from. And he was just turning around the bend when he saw the large cat snarl and completely jump the obviously now unconscious boy. Hurrying to his rescue, he fought the great cat off of who he considered a surrogate-Grandchild, since he had no more family that he wanted to mention…

After a slightly difficult time, he finally killed the great cat, and hurriedly picked up the boy, although it was wrong to move someone that was injured, in fear that you would just make it worse if you did so, he carried the boy to his house, and laid him onto his own new bed of skins. He tried everything that he could think of that could help the blood from flowing so freely, under one technique finally worked. After that, he only needed to worry about what the injury had done to the boy. He was no fool. He knew that there was more than likely going to be some complications…

He just hoped that the boy remembered himself this time…

(Normal Point of View, but Starting with Kakarotto)

The boy woke up, and when he looked around he noticed that Gohan was sitting, Indian-style, right next to his bed.

"Grandpa Gohan!" He said cheerfully. This startled the old man into waking up with a start. He blinked a couple of times before looking down at the boy.

"Goku! Your alright. What did you say?" His brain had finally caught up with the words that had sprang out of the boy's mouth. Goku **(A/n: For now on in this chapter he'll be known as shudders _Goku_… That way, I don't have to constantly call him **_boy__looked at his Grandpa in bewilderment._

"I called you Grandpa Gohan… Isn't that what you are?" Goku said, scratching his head in confusion at the odd behaviour of his (supposed) Grandpa. Gohan mentally sighed. Goku obviously didn't remember who he was originally.

'Andnow this time he only remembers that he is Goku and that I'm Gohan, although I don't know why he added "Grandpa" to the name. He must be trying to fill in what he's lost, and I'm the only one who supposedly he knows_,' Gohan thought reasonably. And he was, of course right._

Soon after that, Gohan learned of Goku's power, although the boy didn't seem to know. When Goku finally got up the nerve to ask why he had a tail and Gohan didn't, he made something up. He also gave him the warning to never look directly at the moon, or something terrible would happen. Goku, now obviously and totally an opposite from what he had_ been, stayed around the house most times, starting to learn a little Marital Arts from Gohan. And when he was sure that nothing else terrible would befall his surrogate Grandson, he showed Goku the four-star Dragonball, telling him that it was a wondrous thing, and that they had to protect it from ever being stolen._

Goku took to this like flies to honey. He loved that Grandpa Gohan trusted him so much to share this secret with him. But then tragedy struck. One full moon night, Goku accidentally looked into the moons light and chaos happened.

(Normal Point of View)

He never learned, until later, what really happened. He never learned, until later, that he had been the cause of his "Grandpa Gohan's" death. He just protected the Dragonball with everything he had, learning to fend for himself. He never wondered what was outside the little area that he had dwelled in for so long. That is, until a teenaged, hormone-crazed Bulma Briefs came screeching into his life…. And had had been different ever since…

****

Author's Note

__

So? How was it? I hope you liked it! I think I'll be able to be happy with how this turned out… It seems just a little bit better the second time around, although I lost quite a few things that I had been planning to bring up in this chapter… But I can't remember them at the moment…

I hope you like this and review! I haven't checked if there was anyone else who had reviewed, so sorry if I missed anyone! Thanks again, Kerry! I can't wait to find out what happens in your new ficcie!

****

Chibi Kakarotto Koi


	3. Haunting Memory

My Arrogant Prince

****

By: Chibi Kakarotto Koi

****

or

Chibi Koi no Kakarotto

**__**

I don't care which one you call me, I like them both…

Author's Note

__

The Chi Chi Slaughterhouse is impatient for Vegeta to show up, and I have a lovely idea for this chapter! I don't think it'll be as long as my first chapter, and to me the second chapter was not long enough_! I _am_ a reader of fiction as well, so I know that I like long chapters opposed to short ones, but shrugs…_

Some of the things I typed didn't exactly _show like I wanted them to look like on but who's complaining? Anyways, this chapter, you should enjoy!_

Especially you_, Kerry!_

As like before, I warn you, that **more than likely this will never get finished**, as I just don't think I have the ability to.. I'm hoping I am wrong, because I so do want to put this out in the world. I want_ to finish this, but I don't think it will add up to all the _great_ stories out there…_

Also, I'm going back and revising things in chapters One and Two, but it'll have to wait till next week, as I'll be too busy to do so; I'm doing this because I finally saw that some of the things were messed up (i.e. spelling it Vegeta-sai instead of Vegeta-sei, of one thing…) so don't worry to those continuing, you won't miss anything, as its just correcting errors…

I want to say thank you to The Chi Chi Slaughter House_, again, as I just saw her review, and I don't want her to have to wait much more for Vegeta…_

****

Disclaimer

__

I don't own the Dragonball Z characters, but I would definitely _loooovvvvveeee to own Vegeta and Kakarotto… coughs Excuse me, Goku… Also, I have to warn you all, I never did see _all_ of Dragonball or Dragonball Z, or that _horrid_ rendition called Dragonball GT… WHERE'D THEY GET THE NERVE TO CUT POOR ICKLE Veggie'S HAIR?_

I did_ see the last episode of GT today though… I saw 'ickle Chibi Vegeta Jr.! He was soooooo cute! Squeals happily I wanted to hug him and kiss him and squeeze him and Clears throat…_

Just to explain to others… Unlike Chi Chi, I don't hate Bulma as much as I do her… She's still a little irritating for me, but her temper is so much like Vegeta's that its kind of hard for me to hate her to the extent of Chi Chi… Chi Chi is just, I don't know, a lot more violent_ to Kakarotto for me… And her moods… And her style… And her voice… Clears throat Anyways, I'm sure I can come up with more reasons, but then I'd never get to the chapter… I just wanted everyone to be clear on where I stand with Bulma…_

Also, I do not own the below lyrics, as we all well know… They are 'Save Me_' by _'Alter Bridge_.'_

****

Warnings

__

Rape, abuse, Chi Chi bashing (Getting there! _), Yaoi between Goku and Vegeta (if I ever get that far, mind you), and maybe a little Goten and Trunks in the near future? Dominance and Submission and many things, if I ever truly do get this off the ground…_

****

I do not speak Japanese, and more than likely I'm butchering the language horribly, but you need to know this and point out any mistakes I make… Yes, you read it right… I'm asking you to point out my mistakes for me… Yes, I realize that I'm welcoming flames the size of the sun, but I really want the rest of you who, strangely, like my writing (I don't like it, but I really like Kakarotto/Vegeta pairings, so I had to write my own)… I'm putting my trust in those who review to review fairly and politely.

It goes down below the man I know,  
That lives inside of me…  
I live inside this blackened mind,  
And sun is what I see…  
I've found at last my cruel past,  
It's found the end in me…  
I'll reach inside just one more time,  
For the man I'll never be…  
By _Alter Bridge_ **'Save Me'**

****

Chapter Three

__

Haunting Memory

(Normal Point of View)

The Gravitation Room, where, if the Prince of all Saiyajin's had his way, would have willingly spent half of his life, was, strangely enough, where Vegeta was _not_ in at the moment. In fact, he was in bed, but not asleep. It was _way_ past noon, and none of the Briefs family had seen their royally-a-pain-in-the-arse, in for the long-term, guest. The "wife" of said guest, Bulma Briefs, to tell you the truth, hadn't noticed until now that her day had not been spoiled yet by the Saiyajin banging on her laboratory door, or wherever she had happened to be that day, ordering her to fix that blasted machine that he obviously cared more of than for her.

Bulma Briefs and Vegeta had never married, much to Bulma's dismay and Vegeta's relief, even if she considered herself his wife. He had refused to complete the mudball's custom to marry with her. He _did_ stay at Capsule Corps, and protected his family, namely Trunks and Bra, but extended that courtesy to Bulma, her fearful father, Dr. Briefs, and that ditz of a mother of hers on rare occasions, and went to Bulma's "parties" as her escort grudgingly when demanded to which was most of the time and helped her when things were too taxing, but other than that, they went their separate ways. Trunks and Bra understood. They had lived with this for years, and so it was not a hardship.

So it was understandable why she noticed nothing out of the ordinary when she went to bang on the Gravitation Room's reinforced doors to give Vegeta a head's up on the late lunch that was being prepared. She was used to dragging the man out of the chamber to make sure he ate three meals a day, not wanting him to die because of his faster metabolism. She had done this for a long time, so it had become routine. But she was not to be put out when the doors refused to open, even when she typed in the overriding code for whatever code he put in _this_ time. Vegeta was smarter than people gave him credit for on Earth technology. He knew probably just about as much on the subject as she did. He had probably figured out again how to override the overriding codes that she had had to, again, reinstall. She found this a fun way to pass time, sometimes, if she was not busy on another of her companies projects.

"Damn it, Vegeta… I don't feel up to redoing the system again… It's time for lunch you Pig!" she said angrily, banging on the door. She typed in the code one more time, and was quite surprised when it opened, finally, but she didn't hear Vegeta cursing her angrily for interrupting his training. She walked and was shocked to see no one there. Wondering where he could be, she sighed and shrugged it off, not wanting to know where he could be this time.

For the past few weeks, he had been disappearing for a few hours, then showing up, ignoring her questions, and just going on his way, and she had learned to ignore this. She then went to the kitchen where Trunks and Son Goten where, eating their hearts out. Although they were almost twenty, Trunks inching closer to it by the day, they still could regularly be seen at the Briefs home. Pan, Gohan's daughter, and Bra where also friends, but they were more than likely at the mall farther in Satan City. She noticed that they where about to finish off all the food.

"Aren't you two going to be late to your classes today?" she asked, irritated. They shook their heads, and Goten swallowed hard then spoke.

"My afternoon classes don't start for another hour, and Trunks' teacher came down with a 'mysterious' case of food poisoning. He had to go home so the class was cancelled. Besides. Aren't you glad to see us? And where's Vegeta-sama by the way? He wasn't here when we got here. He's still around, but we didn't hear the Gravitation Room on where we arrived, but I can still feel his chi." Goten asked, puzzled. Bulma looked at them puzzled.

"He's still here? Hmm… Maybe he's having a bad day…" She muttered to herself, before gaining attention again just in time to see the two demi-Saiyajin's finish off the food. This started her on a lashing at the two for taking her share of the food right under her nose…

(Vegeta's Point of View)

I lay on my bed gazing up at the dark ceiling. My room, in a separate wing of the complex, is spacious and a done in dark royal blues, the colour of my House on Vegeta-sei. I liked having the space, if only because it fought down my quiet fears that being in space on Frieza's Ship had created long ago. I don't want to be with the Onna, no matter that she is the mother of my children. The only reason I do not accept her as my Mate is because she is incapable of completing the bond needed to do so.

It seems, even if we are compatible to procreate, a ningen's mentality is too incomplete in its evolutions to even gain a true mind-touch. I gave up on it a long time ago, but it doesn't mean that I refuse her much. I recognize her as a Breeder, or a companion as the ningen's called it; a part of the Pack I've settled into, and that is all she will ever be able to be. It is all I will ever be able to give her. And it is this that is what is keeping me in bed.

On my planet, I would have long settled down with my Mate and began my own Pack, becoming (King) and reigning over my race. More than likely my Mate would have been a male, as females were rare to come by on Vegeta-sei, but we Saiyajin's have long since evolved so that both males and females can bare children. It all depended on your genes, as not _every_ male was able to bare children. I was, luckily, not one of them, as Frieza would have long exploited that weakness of mine. Radditz and Nappa, too, were unable to bare children.

If it had all been different, I'd be surrounded by my own kind right now. I miss the feeling of the bonds I shared. I miss the feeling of being protected while piling all in one bed, even if it had been on the floor since all three of us, Radditz and, yes, even Nappa was welcome, were unable to fit together on the bunk-like bed. It is that way with young cubs, they would pile together in one bed; it saved warmth, and it left you feeling protected and safe, and I had desperately needed it after being taken from my home. We had done that on Frieza's ship until I was in my twenties; then I just became too heartless and cold towards them to be able to allow this obvious weakness to be noticed.

It was a miracle we were never found like that. I still miss it, though, even if it _has_ been a long time since I've done it.

It is all these memories that have been bombarding me since I woke this morning at dawn, to start my training, that have kept me here in bed. My body had just refused to cooperate with my mind, and started to make me reminisce all these things that I haven't thought about in years. Yes, it bothers me that it is _now_ that I am thinking about Vegeta-sei and all I can remember, but I can't seem to make myself care. I close me eyes and try to picture my home, but it has been so long, and I was so young, that I can hardly picture it in my mind. I remember the red sky… the double suns… the more intense gravity… I sigh.

Chikyuu-sei is just not the same; it can never measure up to my home. It is a cheap imitation of my home. There are no other Saiyajin's. A little voice in my mind niggles, saying '_Your not alone. There's still Kakarotto._'

I snarl at that. _Kakarotto_ is _not_, nor will he _ever_ be the Saiyajin he was meant to be. He may smell like one, and look like one, and _Hell,_ in battle he _is_ one, but outside of that, he is _ningen_ like there's no tomorrow! But that voice also persists, telling me that if it wasn't for that baka, I'd be dead and wasted. Slowly, I've noticed, I have begun to not exactly _like_ Kakarotto but become _affectionate_ to him; in my own way, of course.

I don't truly _hate_ him, and I don't want him to get uselessly hurt unless I've done it myself but the fact remains. He is not a true Saiyajin. I _am_ alone.

I bury my head in my pillows to try to stem the pain burning in me, but it is useless as it just continues to grow as I finally realize that what I'm experiencing is what the ningen's call Home-sickness. But I've always felt this way around this time of year, and don't know why its affecting me this bad _this_ year. Of course, I _don't_ know the exact day that my home was "blown up by meteorites" as Frieza had claimed. I snort. I _knew_ ever since it had happened that that had been a lie from the Freak Lizard.

I give up on my plans today for training, as I have this strange feeling that if I do get up out of bed, today isn't going to be the same as any other day. My instincts are screaming at me, but I do not understand them. I _know_ that this is why this "Home-sickness" is affecting me so much more. Something has happened today that is going to affect me somehow. I'm unwilling to face it head-on as I normally do because, for just this once, I'm reluctant to see what is coming and unwilling to go about with all my assurance that I am one of the strongest on this mudball called Chikyuu-sei.

__

Yes, I am finally able, though painful as it is to say out loud, that _I_, a Prince of my race, who has kept his pride and heritage, am not stronger than a Third Class of my own Race. I am _weaker_ than _him_, and never will be able to beat him. I have given up on that goal. Now, my only goal is to continue to grow in strength and protect my small, slowly pushing away, brood.

I sigh and allow my senses to reach out, not confining it to this room. No matter how large this place is, I still am able to hear into the kitchen, and hear the Onna screeching something about food. I notice that my son and that little mini-Kakarotto are downstairs with the Onna. My daughter wasn't around. Se was probably with Kakarotto's granddaughter, Pan or something…

It's ironic, really. As much as Kakarotto and I are not _total_ "friends," it seems that our children and grandchild, in Kakarotto's case, love the company of each other. I barely even notice the shrill nose of the contraption the ningen's call a phone. The Onna answers calmly, quite differently than how she was screeching a few seconds ago. Then, even if I had _not_ had much stronger senses I could have heard the shout she let out. And I truly regret even allowing my senses go for the few moments that I had allowed, because after she shriek, I'm sure I lost all hearing in both ears for at least a week.

"**WHAT!**"


	4. A Disillusioned Prince?

My Arrogant Prince

****

By: Chibi Kakarotto Koi

****

or

Chibi Koi no Kakarotto

**__**

I don't care which one you call me, I like them both…

Author's Note

__

Grrr… I'm getting frustrated with since its messing up formatting and things on the story, and I hope that it isn't affecting anyone trying to read it, as much as when I_ check on it… Sigh The site is sometimes too irritating for words…_

__

I'm soooooo sorry it took so long! winces Its taken forever just to get this_ down… ¿ It's not too long, either… I'm terribly sorry guys!_

As like before, I warn you, that **more than likely this will never get finished**, as I just don't think I have the ability to.. I'm hoping I am wrong, because I so do want to put this out in the world. I want_ to finish this, but I don't think it will add up to all the _great_ stories out there…_

Also, I'm going back and revising things in chapters One and Two, but it'll have to wait for a while at the most, when I'm actually able to spend more than thirty minutes on the damn computer; I'm doing this because I finally saw that some of the things were messed up (i.e. spelling it Vegeta-sai instead of Vegeta-sei, for one thing…) so don't worry to those continuing, you won't miss anything, as it's just correcting errors…

This chapter, I truly have nothing much planned on it, so we'll just see what comes out of this thing I call a brain; or would like to, at least…

I think you'll like this chapter as well (at least the little as I've written_), Kerry, its another Vegeta chapter, but partly has Kakarotto in it!_

****

Disclaimer

__

I don't own the Dragonball Z characters, but I would definitely _loooovvvvveeee to own Vegeta and Kakarotto… coughs Excuse me, Goku… Also, I have to warn you all, I never did see _all_ of Dragonball or Dragonball Z, or that _horrid_ rendition called Dragonball GT…_

Just to explain to others… Unlike Chi Chi, I don't hate Bulma as much as I do her… She's still a little irritating for me, but her temper is so much like Vegeta's that it's kind of hard for me to hate her to the extent of Chi Chi… Chi Chi is just, I don't know, a lot more violent_ to Kakarotto, too violent for me… And her moods… And her style… And her voice… Clears throat Anyways, I'm sure I can come up with more reasons, but then I'd never get to the chapter… I just wanted everyone to be clear on where I stand with Bulma…_

You might have noticed that some things of others chapters, like basic author's note, disclaimer, and such are repeated so far on the chapters of this story… It's just to let everyone understand things, just so I don't have to worry about being misunderstood… Thanks, you all have been soooo patient with me and my mistakes and horrid rendition that I sadly call my imagined idea of a story…

Also, I do not own the below lyrics, as we all well know… They are 'Simple Lies_' by _'Endo_.'_

****

Warnings

__

Rape, abuse, Chi Chi bashing (Getting there! _), Yaoi between Goku and Vegeta (if I ever get that far, mind you), and maybe a little Goten and Trunks in the near future? Dominance and Submission and many things, if I ever truly do get this off the ground…_

****

I do not speak Japanese, and more than likely I'm butchering the language horribly, but you need to know this and point out any mistakes I make… **Yes, you read it right**… I'm asking you to point out my mistakes for me… Yes, I realize that I'm welcoming flames the size of the sun, but I really want the rest of you who, strangely, like my writing (I don't like it, but I really like Kakarotto/Vegeta pairings, so I had to write my own)… I'm putting my trust in those who review to review fairly and politely.

Silently waiting,  
For a moment with you…  
As I tie you into nothing,  
Understand my hate for you…  
What is wrong ,  
Oh, what is right,  
I push you through…  
I can't live with or without you…  
Besides, Besides,  
Simple lies,  
Are what we are,  
And what we have,  
Won't hurt anymore…  
By _Endo_ **'Simple Lies'**

****

Chapter Four

__

A Disillusioned Prince?

(Normal Point of View)

"**WHAT**!" was what reverted throughout the complex, and probably had been overheard by those who worked very close to jets and their engines, even over the, usually, overpowering sound. Of course, this was just an assessment of what he, Vegeta, took the shout as. But he would never know how close to the truth he had been…

"That damned Onna!" he cursed, rubbing at his ringing ears, wincing in pain that, normally would have never injured a Saiyajin. But of course, other Saiyajin's had never been in close proximity with banshees and had their hearing long enough to tell the tale… Of course, Saiyajin's had never met anything that resembled a Banshee, but he was sure that he had unwittingly discovered the 'missing link,' as it were, and he was regretting that discovery now.

He jumped up, ignoring the fact that he was just in boxers and a sleeveless muscle shirt, both royal blue, of course, and stomped downstairs, never noticing an _extra_ appendage that was instinctively wrapped around his waist, as it had been _years_ since he had been familiar with the weight of the appendage. He never _had_ noticed its miraculous return that day, for he had been too wrapped up in his thoughts, feelings of Homesickness, and grumbles about Kakarotto. It took him, something that would have normally taken seven minutes to reach when walking at a slow, relaxed gate, only half a minute to reach the kitchen and noticed that Trunks and the Mini-Kakarotto were covering their ears, hardly moving, and obviously in a lot more pain than he was in. In the back of his mind he was wincing in sympathy for them, as they had been much more closer to the Onna when she had shouted, but of course he didn't voice these sentiments out loud, and that place in the back of his mind was very, _very_ small and out-of-area towards anything resembling "consideration."

"What the Hell is wrong with you, Onna?" He shouted, but noticed that she was not paying attention to him, but to the phone. He could hear Kakarotto's Hellcat on the other end, and she was complaining about Kakarotto, something happening, and then him leaving, probably not in a right state of mind. _What the Hell could have happened to affect Kakarotto so bad?_ he wondered, watching the Onna as she and the Hellcat completed their conversations, if you could call it that, somehow having it end with Bulma promising that she would send Vegeta out for Kakarotto, and bring him back to her, knocked out if need be, and that he would not listen to whatever the brainless Saiyajin was spouting. Vegeta was again seething by the time it was over. When Bulma hung up he jumped on her **(A/n: not literally! )** for _insinuating_ he do something for either Kakarotto _or_ the Hellcat.

It turns out that Bulma didn't even _care_ that he would obviously refuse her order… Oh, how little he knew her…

"I refuse! You can't _make_ me go after that harebrained Baka! What could _you_ do to _me_ to make me anyways? I can't believed I got out of bed today! I am _not _searching for Kakarotto, and that's final!" He shouted at the slowly, and evilly, starting-to-grin woman.

(First Person Point of View with Vegeta)

I can't believe she actually found those pictures! I thought I had burned all of those damned things! I growl as I fly high above the ground, just leaving the city. I can't believe I'm looking for _Kakarotto_ either. He can't be _too_ messed up or hard to find.

It's kind of funny, actually.

I've noticed that my abilities to sense things seem slightly _shift_ed, as of lately. I've never noticed this before, however, I decide that I don't care, wanting to get this ridicules task of search-and-then-be-babysitter over and done with. Suddenly I see an obviously under-cultured town after ten minutes of flying. I decide to drop down to go looking, since my senses aren't working as I'd hoped. For some reason, my mind doesn't seem to mind this, though I get the feeling that I should be angry at something right now. I ruthlessly push it down, deciding that this place was as good as any to start the search from.

As I land in the town square, I notice that many townsfolk were staring at me. I figure that it's because it wasn't every day you saw a normal-looking "man" come from the sky, no matter how many catastrophes this planet has gone through, most of humanity seemed to take this as if nothing truly ever happens, like they quickly repress the memories or something. But then the children seem fascinated with something behind me, and I do not feel anyone behind me, but something moves from the corner of my eye…

(Third Person Point of View with Goku)

Goku's mind seemed to be in a haze.

Or should he call himself Kakarotto now?

Yes, he remembered everything of his short time in the mindset of his Saiyajin side, though the two identities were now merging together to make a new and improved Kakarotto. One that would be able to handle the things that had happened in the short time it had taken for Chi Chi to selfishly use the Dragonballs to gain a tyrannical role in their relationship¾ if he could call it that. One that would probably push some of his one-time friends to question whether they could handle this less-of-a-pushover kind of friend.

He didn't want to leave the safety of his old home, but knew that he had to get to Bulma's house. She could help him, of that he was certain. She was his first friend, and even if it was because of her teenaged interference of his once quiet life, that everything had changed for the worst, it didn't mean that she wasn't an obvious, kind person to go to for help in his time of need. He was sure that he could trust her. She just had to be…

He knew that because of his mixing of identities, that his chi would be too disordered to be of much use to fly, so he started trekking in one direction, sure to find some type of village or city at one point. He didn't want anyone else he wasn't prepared for to find him, because he had no doubt that Chi Chi had tried to send someone to get him to keep him in control. Probably Gohan, for how he followed every single rule and order she set down. Thinking back, Goku realized that before all this had happened, Chi Chi had almost treated him like just another child she had to raise; a very _dim-witted_ child at that. She had never treated him like an adult.

Another son, yes; something to use and discard without a care, yes; but never someone of equal footing or a peer. She treated Gohan better than him…

_When I get to Bulma's, I'm going to ask about, perhaps, a divorce… And then I'll have to speak to the Kais about this as well… Maybe Piccolo will have some answers… _He thought while continuing on his way…

(Third Person Point of View with ?)

"He's getting suspicious…" a cold voice said, gazing into a clear ball that reflected Goku walking slowly.

"You should have never allowed her to do that! It'll ruin all the plans!" another voice said.

"No one thought that he would have the will-power to overcome the Block!" the first voice said angrily.

"And now he's remembering his past! If he and that _other_ Monkey get together, and realize what's going on…" Yet another voice said, trailing off and leaving the rest unsaid. The others shuddered at the thoughts that came to mind with those words.

"Perhaps we can get him back under control..? I mean, it won't be hard what with him¾ " the second voice spoke.

"And have the others noticing more incidents? It was hard enough to cover things up the last time!" the first voice interrupted.

"But we'll be able to stop what happens now… We have more experience with it now! And then everything will go has planned as before…." The third voice said in a sneaky tone.

"And we'll finally be rid of those things!" The second voice said excitedly, already liking that plans. The first voice was not as willing to go along with things.

"How is it guaranteed that nothing will fail _this_ time? I mean there has been several attempts within the last hundred years! Nothing worked, and then we thought we had rid ourselves of them until the Frieza incident! And then to learn that they've been breeding! What happens if Goku, no! _Vegeta_ realizes¾ " the first voice ranted.

"If he hasn't thought of it yet, I'm positive it won't come to mind in time. I know that this last plan had them basically situated to not cause trouble, but _this _way, there will be no more chances, no more _accidents_, either…" The third voice said, trying to get the first voice to cave in and agree…

There was a long pause before:

"Well… Fair enough. It sounds okay. All right. We'll go along with that plan… We just have to make sure to distract Dende long enough at the right moments!" The first voice said in a slight demanding tone.

"Agreed."

"Great!"

AUTHOR'S END of CHAPTER NOTE

__

I'm sorry its taken so long guys! I know, I know… I've been a little lazy lately… And I apologize for it! I didn't think I'd take so long between this_ chapter and that last… I'm sorry its so short! I couldn't think of anything else to do for it and had just wanted to have Kakarotto and Vegeta in the same chapter, even if they don't see each other yet… The Chi Chi bashing is coming! I promise to all you Hunters out there! Chi Chi blood _will_ be spilt! I can't wait till I get there… But more than likely, next chapter I think I'll have some Trunks and Goten in here, and maybe Piccolo…_

Thank you for being sooo patient!

****

Chibi Kakarotto Koi


	5. Put You Together

My Arrogant Prince

****

By: Chibi Kakarotto Koi

****

or

Chibi Koi no Kakarotto

**__**

I don't care which one you call me, I like them both… -

Author's Note

__

I don't think I have anything to say… I tried to type this up and get the chapter out as quickly as possible, even if it was short, as I had suspected you'd appreciate another chapter quickly… But it didn't come out as quickly as planned… And if it is_ longer, well, hopefully you'll be happier! This chapter is truly coming as I go along! I want to get to a certain part of the story that I have _BIG_ plans for (he, he, he!) that I suspect you'll like… But I haven't reached that part yet…_

I decided that I won't fix the mistakes of the other chapters, because my computer is doing freaky things as it is, and when I tried to go back to the original chapters on my computer, things were screwing around too much, and I don't want to have another problem with my computer anymore, I'm sorry… But I will_ try to keep mistakes to a minimum, I swear…_

This one has Trunks and Goten in it a bit… Then more Kakarotto! And then we **may** dive into the Evil Bitch's mind a.k.a. "Chi Chi…" but from what I have so far, probably not, but within the next chapter, the Bitch Will Be Back…

(This is for your benefit, Kerry! I always want ya to be able to know if you'll be either informed on something within the story or just drugged up on your daily tri-weekly, as it seems to be, actually dose of Vegeta! Sorry there's no Vegeta in this chapter, though… I didn't want to do it but Trunks and Goten wanted some time together! I had_ to do it or everyone else may think I'm picking favourites… P ~ P )_

****

Disclaimer

__

I don't own the Dragonball Z characters, but I would definitely _loooovvvvveeee to own Vegeta and Kakarotto… coughs Excuse me, Goku… Also, I have to warn you all, I never did see _all_ of Dragonball or Dragonball Z, or that _horrid_ rendition called Dragonball GT…_

****

Warnings

__

Rape, abuse, Chi Chi bashing (Getting there! _), Yaoi between Goku and Vegeta (if I ever get that far, mind you, though its, hopefully in this chapter, going to start being noticed), and a little Goten and Trunks… Dominance and Submission and many things (very, _very _soon ), if I ever truly do get this off the ground…_

As like before, I warn you, that **more than likely this will never get finished**, as I just don't think I have the ability to.. I'm hoping I am wrong, because I so do want to put this out in the world. I want_ to finish this, but I don't think it will add up to all the _great_ stories out there…_

Just to explain to others… Unlike Chi Chi, I don't hate Bulma **as much**_ as I do her… She's still a little irritating for me, but her temper is so much like Vegeta's that it's kind of hard for me to hate her to the extent of Chi Chi… Chi Chi is just, I don't know, a lot more _violent_ to Kakarotto; too violent for me… And her moods… And her style… And her voice… Clears throat Anyways, I'm sure I can come up with more reasons, but… I just wanted everyone to be clear on where I stand with Bulma…_

****

You might have noticed that some things of others chapters, like basic author's note, disclaimer, and such are repeated so far on the chapters of this story… It's just to let everyone understand things, just so I don't have to worry about being misunderstood… Thanks, you all have been soooo patient with me and my mistakes and horrid version that I sadly call my imagined idea of a story…

****

Extra Disclaimer…

__

Also note that I do not own the below lyrics, as we all well know… They are 'Everything You Want_' by _'Vertical Horizon_.'_****

_ ****_

I do not speak Japanese, and more than likely I'm butchering the language horribly. I don't want anyone to make assumptions that I particularly know_ Japanese… Though it has always been my dream, to be able to know and speak Japanese, I haven't realized my dream yet… you need to know this and point out any mistakes I make… **Yes, you read it right**… I'm asking you to point out my mistakes for me… Yes, I realize that I'm welcoming flames the size of the sun, but I really want the rest of you who, strangely, like my writing (I don't like how its going and how it sounds, but I really like Kakarotto/Vegeta pairings, so I _had_ to write my own)… I'm putting my trust in those who review to review fairly and politely._

You're waiting for someone,  
To put you together…  
You're waiting for someone to push you away…  
There's always another wound to discover…  
There's always something more you wish he'd say…  
He's everything you want…  
He's everything you need…  
He's everything inside of you,  
That you wish you could be…  
He says all the right things,  
At exactly the right time…  
By _Vertical Horizon_ **'Everything You Want'**

****

Chapter Five

__

Put You Together…

(Normal Point of View)

Trunks Briefs was an honest person and very tolerant of others. Perhaps it was because he kept in his instincts to growl at those who irritated him much better than his father. Or, perhaps, it was because he grew up in, what he had always considered, a normal family. Sure his father was an alien and his mother was a genius, and lets not forget his best friend Goten, who was, like him, only partially human and part of an alien race that, by all rights and purposes, no matter how much his father opposed of the fact, was practically eradicated. Goten had a, though he hated to call Goku this, dense, raised in the backwoods father and a Hellcat for a mother (he got that right-out from his father who called her that ever since he could remember, and he agreed with that opinion, too).

He also had a study-a-holic brother and a niece from said brother that was, in _his_ honest opinion, cracked. It could have been because she came by it honestly (more likely from her _mother_), but he was more inclined to think this way because of her way-too-obvious _fondness_ of him that hindered his "style." The point was, he could be honest with himself¾ usually.

But for some odd reason, he was unable to be truthful to himself _about_ his best friend.

At the moment, both demi-Saiyajin young men were in his room, Goten sprawled on his twin-sized bed, upside down, with a magazine in his hands, while _he_ sat backwards and on two legs of his desk chair. He was staring at Goten, noticing that his shirt had ridden up because of the demi-Saiyajin's shifting every now and then. His nice, slightly pale, flat stomach was visible and, for some reason, made him all the more interesting to look at. That was, of course, until Trunks caught himself and frowned suddenly at what he realized he was looking at. Just in time, too, he supposed, since Goten suddenly looked up from the magazine to him, a curious look suddenly on his handsome, slightly naive face.

_Handsome!_ He thought, panic flashing in his mind for a second. _Where'd that come from!_ He shook his head, to get rid of the thought, before returning his attention to the demi-Saiyajin.

"¾ Would want, anyways? Dad's _never_ done this before…" Goten asked, completely unaware of what his friend had been thinking about, _and_ looking at, for that matter. Trunks looked at Goten blankly.

"What?" He said in an unsettled voice. Goten frowned at him and looked further at the man, noticing his confused looked and something else in his eyes…

_What? _He thought before the thing disappeared. He blinked and asked his question again, figuring that if it was important, whatever it was, Trunks would tell him when he was ready.

"Why did Dad run away? I mean, I can understand that he might actually, after all these years, want a break from Mom… I've _lived_ with her after all, and so could understand… But I've never known him to act like that… And why would she so desperately need or want him back so quickly?

"I don't understand…" Goten said. Contrary to popular belief, although he was very similar to his father in regards to his good nature and naiviete, Goten did say some pretty smart things… Even if he didn't realize it at the time. Trunks frowned when hearing this. He wasn't surprised at how Goten had talked about Goku wanting a break: everyone felt the same about Chi Chi; she was very, to put it softly, vicious in nature and _cruel _to her husband…

How Goku withstood her for this long was a long wondered question for everyone. Though they thought this of Chi Chi, she _was_ family, and everyone cared for her… She did have fine points, after all. But she had acted like they had just been in a fight and something had happened for Goku to actually walk away… He never walked away from something, though, and that was what was bothering the two.

This was totally out of his character… Perhaps Chi Chi had hit him too hard with her frying pan? It wasn't unusual… It happened a lot though, so it couldn't have been that… Trunks frowned even more, looking very much like his father.

_It could be something she's not telling us… I think that there was something else that happened; perhaps she had done something to finally go on and break Goku's last nerve. I mean, he's always been patient with everyone, even Father, but _she's_ always pushed._ Trunks thought. He turned to Goten.

"Maybe we should go to your house, poke around, and see what we can find out from her… I don't think she can hide it so good when we're face to face with her…" Trunks slowly suggested, eyebrows furrowed as he thought of his idea. Goten scrambled off the bed, and a picked of him and Goten on his bed, tangled together, suddenly flashed in his eyes, before he quickly blinked shook his head, and cleared his throat as Goten eagerly hurried to stand next to him, waiting to leave with him.

"Let's go!" Goten said with a happy voice, finally getting to do something, other than speculate about the problems at hand. "I hope your dad finds my quickly! I haven't been able to sense him or talk to him at all!" Goten informed the other as they left the room.

_Me too Goten… I just hope he's not _too_ hurt… Then you'll hurt as well, and I wouldn't be able to stand it…_ Trunks thought, concentrating on paying attention the Goten and the problems with Goku and Chi Chi, ignoring any strange thoughts popping in his head at the moment.

(First Person Point of View with Goku)

I've been walking in this direction for a long time and I'm getting very, _very_ sick of seeing the same thing… I also am beginning to smell something funny. It's coming from me, and my tail is acting strange, but even with my old memories, I do not understand it… Perhaps Ouji-sama will know? I'm not positive with if he'll know, but I need _some_ kind of answer.

I think I'm close to a village. I hear the unmistakeable sounds of one, and am sure my nose isn't screwed up as much anymore. In fact, the more my two sides merge, the more I notice that my seeming weaknesses and screwed up senses are coming back to me, some even stronger than before. My chi seems to becoming stable. Soon, I'm sure, I'll be able to fly, if a little low to the ground.

But for now, I'm happy to continue towards the village. The scent I smell is kind of appealing to me, and for some reason I feel that I should be searching for something or someone, or doing something, but my instincts are not informing me of what… I sigh and close my eyes. There's no reason to keep them open and it's not like I'm going to crash into anything… I continue like this until the sounds and smells grow so strong that I know I am just perhaps two miles from the village.

I don't care what the village looks like, so I continue to keep my eyes closed, slowly feeling like I want to just fall down anywhere and sleep, but I push on. I don't let my mind wander much to what has happened, still not able to let my mind wrap around the issue. In fact, I'm starting to welcome this slight repression of things. It's almost liberating, actually. Finally, I'm at the gates to the city, it's a miracle that I haven't bumped into anyone leaving yet, and I ignore the little voice telling me that it was because they had been dodging the crazy man walking in their way.

I don't realize that, though that had to do with some of the reason, the other part was because my tail was happily making itself known… And it seems, as later on I learned, this town had some memories of the 'Buu Incident' and seemed to blame all their problems on my race… It must save them on their Psychiatrist bills, being able to blame things on others. All in all, it's been a really fucked up day…

(Third Person Point of View with Chi Chi)

Chi Chi cursed continuously, cleaning up all the evidence of her 'playtime' with Goku… It did no good to keep it out, anyone stopping by may notice something wrong and completely ruin her plans. And plans did she have for that Saru… As she cleaned, she thanked Kami that the Kais were going to give her another chance at all this… Although she had been shocked at first with the Saru coming home early, she was glad he had finally realized that, though they might have been married, the Saru was not her one and only.

He was perfect for games, but she had already planned to get rid of him soon, and his coming home early had just bumped up the date of things. But now she could fix things and keep him a while longer, until finally she broke him truly and for good and was able to take his heart as her prize…

While being distracted with cleaning and thinking of all the games she was going to 'play' with Goku, she never realized that coming in her direction were two demi-Saiyajin's. Two demi-Saiyajin whom had already felt something suspicious about all the things going on that day. She never realized that her plans might actually become derailed because of these two; one of them her own, though she had always hated to admit it, freakish half-ningen, half-Saru child… The other the same, but not her blood, but yet _another_ freakish alien, whom considered himself superior to the ningen race, and claimed himself royalty. But if she had, she probably would have tried to clean up faster…

TBC…


End file.
